Gnomeo and Juliet How I see itNanette
by Alyssa128
Summary: want to know what was going on through nanette's mind as her best friend went off and found her true love; and later she does the same? Well just read this and find out!
1. romance? No way!

So if you clicked on this you already know that the story will be from Nanette's point of view. It takes place during the movie. Keep in mind though that Nanette wasn't at the first date or there when Gnomeo and Juliet met so this might not be that much like the movie. If enough people like it I might do another one from Benny's point of view or Featherstone's. Keep in mind this is only my second Fanfic…

Nanette's P.O.V

It was just another day; we wake up; Listen to Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague fight for about 5 minutes and then just go around our usual business. Of course Juliet wandered off and got caught by her dad. Then they walked back to the pedestal and brought their usual argument with them.

"This feud business is none of your concern. And as leader of the Red Garden it's up to me…" Lord Redbrick rambled.

"After all I am a red," Juliet pleaded.

"Oh, you just as impulsivated as your mother was; bless her to bits" He continued.

"I can't just stay tucked up on this pedestal all my life!" she told her dad as they walked by me.

"Don't you see? When will you realize that you delicate?" he insisted.

By now Juliet was furious…

"I'm not delicate!" She yelled she was so livid that she kicked her rose off the pedestal and by coincidence into my mouth.

.

"She's defiantly not delicate." I insisted

"Stubborn girl…" Lord Redbrick mumbled as he walked off the pedestal to do whatever it overprotective fathers do.

"Alright" Juliet said to herself. "Delicate. I'll show him who's delicate."

She then looked through the fence at the greenhouse in the Old Laurence's Garden. I snapped her out of her daydream with my questions.

"So what caused World War Three Today?" I questioned.

She chuckled and responded

"He's just being overprotective…Again…and again…and again."

"Now surely there must be something you can do that won't make you dad freak out on you" I insisted.

"Like what?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. "If I even pick up a flower other than my rose he acts like its attempted smashing."

"I guess your right."

We just sat there silently for a few moments when I gasped.

"I got it!" I shouted "What you need is…"

"Is what?" She was dieing to know.

"Romance!"

"Romance?" she said obviously disgusted.

"Exactly!" I continued as everything around us seemed to turn pink. But I still continued. "A prince charming! Some one totally gorgeous! With a nice rounded belly! And a big pointy hat!"

I looked at her to see what she thought.

"No way. I do not count on falling in love with anyone. Not everyone wants or needs romance Nanette." She insisted

Just you wait Juliet Redbrick; Just you wait.

So what did you think? Remember to review!


	2. junk in the trunk

So Im sorry that the last chapter was so short but thanks anyway for reading! As always if you have any ideas just send them to me or leave a comment! You guys rock!

I forgot to say in my last chapter that sadly I DON'T OWN GNOMEO AND JULIET.

Nanette's P.O.V

Okay so when it was dark I saw Juliet peering out of the gate. I decided to try to talk her out of it one last time so I hopped off my ledge of the pedestal and headed over to her.

"All this for some daffy flower?" I asked.

"Yes." She insisted. "It's the only way I'll ever be taken seriously around here. And I'm going to need you to cover for me, Nanette. If my dad asks just tell him I'm washing my hair."

Okay that seems easy enough. "I'm washing my hair." I said out loud. Yes that was very convincing. I should be an actress! Wait a minute…

"I don't have hair! He'll know it's a lie!" You know I thought Juliet was pretty smart but how could she not notice? I'm a frog! Yeesh sometimes people are just SO out of it!

"No MY hair," she said annoyed.

Oh I get it NOW "Got it! I'm washing YOUR hair!" Why didn't she just say so?

"Okay, Okay. Whatever you say. I'll be quick." She informed me.

I hopped away and back on the pedestal. I saw her pop out of the gate… and right back in. Wow she WAS fast!

"Wow that was quick!" I said as I hopped back over to her.

"I'm too easy to see…I'm going to need some sort of disguise," she said

Now this I'm good at! "Oh a new outfit! I'm on it!"

I hopped over to the clothesline and brought back a gorgeous pink sock. Ya this would be sure to get a few compliments from people! I brought it back and put it on her then stepped back to see how it fit. It looked pretty nice If I do say so myself.

"Give us a turn. Oh nice junk in the trunk!" I praised.

She wasn't as happy. "Maybe a tad less florescent pink!" she scolded.

What! Less pink! "How less?" I asked.

"Try black."

I reluctantly went back to the clothesline and found a nice black sock. As I pulled it but unluckily it pulled me into the air spinning me a few times. Well Juliet thought she was the only one who had super cool ninja skills but I proved her wrong when I got down. Ha beat that!

"Trust me no one is going to pay you any attention in that." I warned. She didn't really care.

"Then it's perfect."

She did some kung fu moves and I had to tell her what I thought but I decided to do it in Japanese instead. (Was it Japanese in the movie?)

I told her that she looked hot but I guess she didn't understand.

"I'm going in," she informed.

She did a flip and landed in the alley. I wanted her to know that I had her back so I called out to her "TAKE CARE! I'LL TELL YOUR DAD YOU'RE DOING YOUR HAIR! Then I shut the gate and went back to the pedestal to think about the conversation we had earlier.

Just because she didn't want romance didn't mean I couldn't. I looked around the garden to find someone fit for the job. There was Tybalt-No way! George the mankini gnome-DEFINANTLY not! Then I looked around a little more and saw Paris. Oh he was cute! I decided I would come back to him later. I looked around again and saw a two gnome's covered in black. The little one was kinda cute but a little short for my liking. The big one was better but he was missing a round belly and a big pointy hat. That's odd- why was his hat covered in mud? OH MY GIDDY AUNT IT WAS A BLUE! I was about to say something but I didn't need to because they had set off the security lights. Then there was a fight but I didn't stay to see what was going to happen! I jumped off the pedestal and run behind it before I got hurt. Oh I hope Juliet was at least safe! I lost my train of thought as the big blue gnome flew away on a pair of Mr. Capulet's underwear. Wow and people thought I was weird.

Author's note- So what did you think? Remember to comment!


	3. dropped his nuts

Hey guy's! I now It's only been a few day's but it feels like I haven't updated this story in forever because of my other one Together at last. Any ways let's get going…

Nanette's P.O.V

So about five minutes after the blue hatted underwear rider left, Juliet came back into the garden escorted by Tybalt. I HAD to tell her about the attack on the wishing well but before I had the chance I noticed how heartbroken she seemed. She didn't have the flower either.

"So where's the oh so important, life changing orchid?" I asked

She tripped a little on the steps then replied" What, what orchid."

This was not like her at all. After a moment of thought I jumped to the top of her pedestal, grabbed her and looked deeply into her eyes to see if I could tell why she was acting so odd.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmmm," I said aloud. Then it hit me! I know why she's like this! "Aha! You met a boy!"

"What, no, well maybe, sort of, umm yes, yes I did!" I was so happy for her!

"I need details! And go Slowly" I continued while shaking her. "Is he totally gorgeous?"

"Totally" she said confidently.

"Does he have a nice round belly?"

"Well let's call it sturdy,"

"And his umm…" I wistled and made a hat motion with my hands.

"His hat is umm," she started.

"Big and pointy?" I wondered.

"Well I suppose under a certain light you might say it looks sort of.." She stopped talking and looked around. "Blue."

Well he certainly wasn't MY type. Not big belly and no big hat. Wait did she sat a blue hat?

"Blue," I repeated. "Oh! This must be one of your little jokes!"

I started laughing really hard. "You know I don't get it."

Why would she make a joke like that unless…WAIT A MINUTE!

"Oh flippin, flippin flippers! She's smirching the face off a blue!" I yelled while backing away.

"Shh, shush Nanette just, zip it!" She yelled at my angrily.

"Zip," I mocked. Then I couldn't help it and I spit water into her face. At least noe I got even for her kicking the rose in my mouth.

"Oh Juliet! This is FANTASTIC!" I praised.

"Is it?" sue said unsure.

"It's doomed!"

"What?" she said confused.

"A red and a blue! It just can't be!" I continued as once again everything started to turn pink again for some unknown reason. "So it's a doomed love; and that's the best kind!"

I kept going as I pulled out her rose. "You'll never see him again! And then one day when you die you'll be all 'My true love; I only saw him once! Oh, oh, ugggghhhh, ugh.'" I finished as I landed in her arms.

She dropped me and sputtered a little.

"What! What are you chatting about once; I'll only see him once?" She asked.

"How romantically tragic!" I continued while picking the petals off of a flower I found. "True love is doomed, you're love is dead, True love is doomed, You're love is dead! It's doomed! Dead!"

"I'll only see him once?" I heard her say before I jumped off her pedistal.

"Doomed!" I finished.

I just sat there for probably five minutes doing that. It was actually fun. I was about to get a new flower when suddenly a Juliet's favorite song turned on.

"IN THE TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI ROOM! IN THE TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI ROOM! WHERE THE PEOPLE LAUGH AND THE FLOWERS BLOOM! IN THE TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI, TIKI ROOM!"

I ran to see what all the noise was about. "Juliet! What's going on in…" I was interrupted when an admittingly cute mushroom popped into my mouth. I pulled it out and decided to take my chances with him.

"Ooh! You look like a fungi!" I flirted.

To my surprise he turned out to be a dog! Oh my giddy aunt I jus flirted with a canine!

I lost my train of thought when I noticed Gnomeo from the blue garden tangled in a chord talking to Juliet.

I jumped over to him and gave him a friendly greeting. "So you must be Gnomeo! Lovely to meet you!" I said while starring at him top to bottom.

I was interrupted when Juliet ran over.

"Quick! Hide!" She ordered.

"Juliet! How many times do I have to tell you not to play the music on teleprompt after ten O'clock?" Her dad said walking in and unplugging it. Juliet quickly unraveled Gnomeo and pushed him into the pond just in time. "What's going on here?"

Juliet stepped forward. "Umm, I, uh, saw a squirrel and he uh, dropped his nuts."

I decided to help her out a little. "Yes nut's! The size of… Boulders!"

"Yes. Alright, thank you Nanette." Juliet told me half heartedly.

"Alright. But no more messing around!" Lord Redbrick continued. "Especially not tonight. We're being attacked… by a blue!"

Juliet and I both gasped at that.

"And If I get my hands on a blue he'll be sleeping with the fishes!" Gnomeo then popped his head out of the water so I ran up to Lord Redbrick to distract him.

"Lord Redbrick! I've been having trouble with my egheghah." I said wiggling my tongue to save Juliet some time. He wasn't interested and just walked back to Juliet.

"Juliet! Is there something wrong with the pond?" He asked as Juliet pushed Gnomeo back underwater.

'What? No! This pond; it's just as pondy as ever!" she explained as Lord Redbrick took a step closer to the pond. She thought quickly and got him distracted once again. "Oh my gosh, what is that thing over there?"

"Where?" He asked as Juliet leaded him away which was a cue to get Gnomeo out of here. I looked around for another pair of underpants for him to ride on but seeing none I decided he would just have to leave the boring, old fashioned way.

"What did it look like?" Lord Redbrick asked as I lead Gnomeo away. 

I didn't hear anything else as I brought Gnomeo to the gate.

"Alright off you go. Goodnight sweet prince, be guarded by flights of angels or pigeons or sparrows or whatever. Then I kicked him out into the Alley. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." I exclaimed as I close the fence.

"Nanette! Where's Gnomeo? Is he gone?" Juliet asked while looking frantically. You know it would be for her own good if she never saw him again.

"Yep. Gone forever."

"What?" She yelled as she climbed the fence to try and find him. She was having trouble so I gave her a boost.

I heard her and Gnomeo gasp so I figured he must have been on the other side. I couldn't hear much.

"You know I think you'll find this does belong to you…Thank you… Oh… Grrrrr… I can't go… I know how you feel…No really….I'm stuck...So can I see you tomorrow…Yes but not here…How about the old Laurence's place then…Noon…Not soon enough…I can do eleven forty-five…Done…You know that frog was right….Parting is such sweet sorrow."

I'm not sure if they said anything else because they were whispering. All I understood is that they had a date tomorrow! Juliet and I had some work to do…

Author's Note- So what did you think? Sorry If I got any of the dialog wrong but I just wanted to see if I could do it without watching the movie or looking it up.


	4. Don't Go Breaking my Heart

Authors note- I haven't updated this in forever! Sorry peoples! The only reason I'm updating this right now is because everyone who reviewed Monday. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Nanette's P.O.V-duh

I can tell Juliet is getting impatient. I have to admit that I am too. I think it would be fun to get Juliet ready and after she leaves I really want to talk to that cute gnome I saw. What's his name…Oh yeah! Paris! Isn't it romantic? Like the city in France!

Ohhhh! It's 11:30! Time to ship that gnome off!

I glanced over to her and saw that she was looking down into her reflection in the pond. She was trying to get some dirt off her face. Wow! She's turning all girly girl on me! She must really like Gnomeo! I should help her out!

"Defiantly not!" I stated and then I dragged Juliet off.

The first step to her makeover (Nanette style), was a shower. So I dragged her into a corner of the garden and sprayed her with all the water I had. Once that was over with I dried her using a leaf blower I found all while humming my favorite Elton john song; Don't Go Breaking my Heart. Then I did her makeup, waxed her…well…everything with ducktape and then cleaned her shoe's. She really did look nice. I'm impressed! I should get paid for this!

Lastly I painted her green. She looked marvelous and NOW she is ready for her date. She disagreed, shook her head and then cleaned off the paint. What a waste. She was perfect!

Now she's polishing her hat and her dress. She does look pretty good.

Wait why is she starting to jump? Splat. I think I know now. You know it's kind of rude that she would throw her towel at me after all I've done for her.

"Go on," I reassured her.

She went off and then I went to go find Paris. Oh such a sweet name.

Oh! There he is now! He's talking to….Juliet! Ha! Poor girl! How awkward! He is trying to impress her and she just want's to go see Gnomeo!

"Ohhhh! This is good!" I announced.

Just then Paris pulled of the cloth of the little bush he had.

"Wow!" Juliet exclaimed.

Wow? Was that all she had to say! Amazing! Incredible! Exquisite! Marvelous! Outstanding!

"Juliet; do you know what this is?" I asked in utter shock.

Even if she didn't I do! Triangle! Ohhhh I love it! I knew Paris was the reason the garden looked like this but I had no idea he had THIS in him!

"It's my own creation of Foxglove and Buttercup that I call… Foxbutt." Paris announced showing great pride with his creation.

"And you!" I yelled to Paris. "I never knew you were such a devil!"

I motioned Juliet to go. I could take it from here.

"Well, I have my dark side, for sure." Paris said a little shy.

WOW he was sooo cute! I don't know how he doesn't have a girlfriend! Well sorry ladies, he's all mine now.

"So where did you learn how to make something like this?" I asked gesturing to his "Foxbutt".

"My parents taught me," He admitted still a little shy.

Then there was a loud noise that sounded like something falling that seemed to take all the awkwardness out of the situation.

Before I knew it we were walking around the garden talking and learning everything about each other. I was thrilled! He was totally gorgeous, had a nice rounded belly, AND a big pointy hat! HE WAS PERFECT!

All too soon he had to go. Lord Redbrick pulled him aside and all I heard was "So how'd it go with Juliet?" I knew he liked me and I liked him back just as much.

Later Juliet came back and we all just talked about how well our dates went. Apparently, they met a flamingo who was trapped for twenty years. Huh. Weird.

We were interrupted as music started playing and the smoothest voice I ever heard started singing. I turned and looked. Paris!

I just leaned there and listened to him sing. I could listen to him forever! When the song was over I ran over to congratulate him. I turned to see if Juliet was doing the same to my surprise, she wasn't there! I looked around and saw her running out of the red garden with her orchid in hand. She was probably going to see Gnomeo again. Nice! Time alone with Paris! Score!

Author's note- Sorry it's short again! I just wanted to get it done. By the way I put a poll on my profile so you guys could choose what characters P.O.V you want me to do next. Check it out and I love you all! Review!


	5. Smashed

Author's Note—Hey guy's! I've made a decision. I need three people to agree on a character for me to make a new story. Here are the results I got from reviews…

Tybalt—2 people

Lady Bluebury—1 person

This means that I should start another one soon when I get three total for one character. Sorry if that's confusing! Any way's let's get on with the story…

Nanette's P.O.V—duh

I was walking around the red garden with Paris and I guess this is kinda like our second date! Juliet's not the only one anymore now is she?

"Where do you think Juliet went?" Paris asked confused.

"Ohh, ummm," I started. "She probably went to find her dad."

"Her dad's over there." Paris announced as he pointed in Lord Redbrick's direction.

Man! I should have thought of a better excuse! Maybe I'm not as good of an actress as I thought…

"That reminds me," Paris started. "I have to go talk to him."

"What for?" I asked. Is he just trying to ditch me?

"I need to tell him I can't go out with Juliet any longer." He announced proudly wearing a grin.

"Why not?"

"Well, umm, you see," He muttered. "I'm in love."

Oh GREAT! Another girl in his life? I thought it was only me and Juliet; and even that was too much! Where is she? Lemme at her!

"Who?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Ummm," He sputtered. "You."

Ohhhh! How cute is he?

"Oh, Paris!" I squealed! I kissed him on the cheek. He was so romantic!

He blushed, waved and then was on his way to Lord Redbrick to break the news.

I hopped to the top of Juliet's pedistal so I could get a good view of what was going on. Paris was just making his way to Juliet's Father.

"Ummm, Sir?" Paris started.

"Oh Paris!" Lord Redbrick greeted. "I was just coming to talk to you about something!"

"You were…"

"I think that you and Juliet really hit it off today!" Lord Redbrick interrupted. "Have you seen her today? She has been walking around in a trance! You are a charmer!"

"Well thank you sir but," Paris gulped. "I came to talk to you because,"

"No need," Lord Redbrick interrupted once again. Wow he was getting annoying! Just let Paris finish a sentence!

"Excuse me?"

"I know why you came,"

"You do?"

"Yes I do and I completely agree."

"Oh really! What a relief!"

"You want my blessing!" Lord Redbrick interrupted AGAIN. "Well my boy, the answer is yes. You and Juliet are perfect together and I see a bright future for the two of you! Welcome to the family!"

Oh my leapfrogs! Just let him finish a sentence! He doesn't want to marry Juliet… I think… I may have imagined that whole second date thing. That happened before with Tybalt. Long story; don't want to talk about it.

"I'm in love with Nanette." Paris blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Lord Redbrick said confused.

"That's what I came to tell you. I need to break up with Juliet."

"Well, okay. I guess there are other gnome's in the garden." Lord Redbrick said sadly. "But let me know if you have second thoughts."

"I will sir," Paris continued. "But I don't see that happening."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll break her the news later."

They shook hands and suddenly I heard a smashing sound.

"What was that?" Lord Redbrick asked aloud.

Silently we all went into the alley. Oh I hope that wasn't Juliet! It would be all my fault! I will never forgive myself!

I had a breath of relief as we got into the alley and I saw Juliet, still in tact. She was looking back and forth from Gnomeo and some pieces of, well, whatever they are, on the ground.

"What's the reason of all this constipation?" Lord Redbrick bellowed while looking around at all the shocked faces.

"Gnomeo smashed Tybalt!" Shouted one of the Goon Gnome's that for some unknown reason, was on Fawns head.

"No!" Juliet shouted. "He didn't do it!"

Oh my LEAPFROGS! What is this girl doing! Does she want to get glued to her pedistal? She thinks he's just kidding but I'm the one who over hears all of the mumbling!

"Juliet!" Lord Redbrick yelled on obvious shock that she was defending him and that she was even out here in the first place.

"Gnomeo," Lady Bluebury wailed.

"Mum," Gnomeo started while looking over at her.

I was going to say Nanette because, well, somebody needed to say it; but before I got the chance something else was said that would change Gnomeo and Juliet's life forever.

"Smash him back!" Shouted the little gnome on fawn. He used some sort of a sling shot to hurl a rock in Gnomeo's direction.

"Whoa!" Gnomeo shouted.

Juliet gasped. "Catch!" she said while kicking him a little pipe. He caught it.

"What?" Lord Redbrick asked even more confused than before.

The little gnome continued to throw rocks and piece by piece, managed to break the pipe and shoot it out of Gnomeo's hand.

"Run Gnomeo, Run!" Juliet wailed. Gnomeo took one final look at her and then ran for his life.

Fawn followed, and the little gnome was still shooting rocks.

"Stop that!" Lady Bluebury commanded. We all ran after them. Juliet ran the fastest but she still couldn't catch up with them.

Up ahead Gnomeo had to doge the rocks and it was getting harder than ever.

"Revenge!" Fawn shouted. Then he pushed Gnomeo onto the sidewalk, where he froze. He didn't say anything but we knew why, a human was coming.

We all reluctantly froze in our positions, lastly Juliet.

The woman turned too run into the alley but stopped in shock when she saw us. She stepped back and ran into Gnomeo; pushing him into the busy street.

He stopped in the middle of it, still frozen.

Juliet gasped as a truck approached at high speed.

"What are you doing?" Lord Redbrick yelled.

"NO!" Juliet yelled. "I love him!" He was holding on to her arm and she tried to loose his grip.

"What?" He said in shock.

I remembered everything I told her the night she met him. All the doomed and dead stuff. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Doomed!" I gasped.

"Somebody do something!" Lady Bluebury wailed in horror.

We all watched the truck sped by and there was a smashing sound. The dust cleared and we saw what looked like a blue hat on a bunch of well, whatever he was made of.

We all gasped.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet wailed as she ran into the street trying to get smashed by an oncoming car. Lord Redbrick grabbed and stopped her before any damage was done.

"Are you mad?" Lord Redbrick bellowed furiously. Juliet was murmuring and sobbing all at once and I couldn't understand if she answered or not.

"There's been enough smashing for one day." He continued.

"Oh, Gnomeo," Lady Bluebury whimpered. "Not Gnomeo! Oh my poor, poor boy!

We all left shaken by what had just happened. We each lost one from our garden. I think it's my fault. If I had gone after Juliet when she ran off the second time, none of this would have happened. I need to see her; to tell her I'm sorry.

Author's Note: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm very proud of how this turned out!

Any way's REVIEW and remember I will start a story when I get three requests! See you later alligators!


	6. Authors note

Hey guys! I thought I would announce a few things…

Here are the results so far…

Benny- 2

Lady Bluebury- 6

Lord Redbrick- 3

Featherstone- 3

Paris- 0

Tybalt- 5

So here's the order I will right the stories in…

First I will finish Nanette, then I will do Lady Bluebury, then I will do Tybalt, then I will do Featherstone and then Lord Redbrick.

Keep on voting for Benny or Paris!

I also have some bad news. Today someone said I should do the story from Gnomeo or Juliet's P.O.V. I am sorry to say I can't. You see, I would love to but someone already did. Kagomehater4ever did (It was REALLY good!). I can't do it without her permission. If you guy's really want to do it you can talk to her and see if she will Private Message. If she say's yes I will but until then I can't.

I gotta go! Sorry I can't update!


	7. Countdown

Authors note- I AM SO SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE SOONER! The WiFi on my laptop was down and I just got it back up! Sorry for the cliffhanger too!

Anyways, You know how I planned on doing lady Bluebury's and Lord Redbrick's P.O.V's, Well, It turns out that there is already a story for that. Oops! I guess the order now will be…

Tybalt, Benny, Featherstone, Shroom and last and maybe least, Paris.

NOBODY DO THEIR P.O.V'S! I WILL GET TO IT!

You don't want to listen to me though! Let's get on with the story…

Nanette's P.O.V- still duh

When we got back to the garden, we found out just what Lord Redbrick ment by 'keep her there'. I watched in utter shock as The Goon Gnome's got the super glue, and led Juliet to the top of her pedistal.

"Why are you doing this?" Juliet literally cried.

"To make you see sense!" Lord Redbrick answered her angrily. He was still not over the fact that his daughter had fallen for a blue.

"Lord Redbrick," I began shyly. "Can I talk to Juliet first? You know, Girl to girl."

"Alright," He whispered. "Try to make her see what she's done wrong."

Juliet heard his remark. "I've done nothing wrong! We loved each other dad! That's all! Is falling in love some sort of crime?"

I walked up the pedistal as Juliet finished. I saw her eyes tearing up again.

I walked over to Juliet and scooped her into a hug.

"It'll be alright Juliet." I comforted her.

"No it won't! He's GONE Nanette! Gone! I'll never see him again! Oh, Gnomeo!" She burst into tears again.

I really felt bad for her. I can't imagine living without Paris and I only met him yesterday. Oh, poor Juliet!

"Juliet look at me!" I pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders mush like I did last night when I found out about Gnomeo.

She held her head up weakly.

"I know you're hurting right now!" I started and she nodded weakly. "But face it, you and Gnomeo never had a chance," I said sympathetically.

"Yes we did!" she argued. She pulled away from me. What does she mean they did? She saw I was confused and continued her rant. "We were going to stay there! We were never going to come back! Whatever it took! We were going to stay together!"

She was going to run away? Sure it was romantic and usually I would adore that but, she was going to leave just to be with him? She only met the gnome two day's ago! What would her father say? Of course I wouldn't tell him but still! She was willing to leave me, her best friend, for a stranger?

"You were going to run away?" I asked sadly. "You were going to leave the whole garden, including me, for a stranger? I thought we were best friends!"

"Nanette," She started. I interrupted her.

"I have to go." I announced. I couldn't be with her anymore. She didn't ever take me seriously and now, she was willing to leave me for someone she met just the other day. We were together since, well, forever! Was she really willing to just, throw that all away?

I started crying. Actually, that was an understatement. I was sobbing! Everything was blurry and I barely made it down the steps. I was absolutely hysterical. I've known Juliet forever and now she was just willing to say goodbye, to never see me again.

"Nanette!" I heard Juliet call my name but I didn't even look back. I couldn't look at her. I had to go see Paris, the only person who would understand.

I ran over to where he weeding the tulips. He smiled when he saw me, but then frowned when he saw I was upset.

"Nanette?" He asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Juliet!" I mumbled through my tears.

"What happened?"

He rubbed my back and we walked around the garden. I had calmed down dramatically. I began telling him everything that had happened.

Once I had finished, he turned to look towards Juliet who was sulking she turned towards her dad, she turned away and saw the greenhouse in the Old Lawrence's Garden, picked up her rose and then froze in her position, too upset to put a smile in her face.

"You know this is hard on her right?" he asked looking towards me once again.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I just can't believe that she would be willing too leave."

"Well, you know what Love does," He mumbled which was SO cute. "It makes you blind."

"Well I guess you're right." I agreed. " I mean, she MUST have been blind to turn you down."

He blushed which was also extremely cute.

"Let's go talk to her." He led the way back to the pedistal where Juliet was still in her position. When we were on the top, I spoke first.

"Look, Juliet," I started. She was unfrozen again and was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did but, I just, didn't take the news that well I guess."

She smiled slightly and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, too."

We pulled away and I smiled. She did too, but her's was still sad and full of despair.

"I just, I don't know." She started. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess what they say is right. Love does make you blind."

I looked over and he winked at me. Again, SO cute!

"I need to be alone for a while." I nodded understandingly. She froze in her position again. I started to walk down the steps when I heard a harsh, robotic voice.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

I heard a big smash and the next thing I knew; the fence was gone.


	8. Counter, Counter Attack!

Author's note- So let's just skip to the point,

I love you guy's,

Don't do the movie from Tybalt, Featherstone, Benny, Shroom or Paris's P.O.V.

I'm done boring you now.

Nanette's P.O.V (Why do I even bother to write this anymore?)

The gate is gone! This cannot be real! Is it? It's got to be! One sec; let me pinch myself. Ouch! Yep, it's real.

"Oh," I gasped while walking behind Juliet.

Who could be doing such a thing? I looked down at the large lawnmower that was about to hit the blue fence.

Oh! It's the cute gnome from the other night! Ugh! That cuteness is such a waste on a blue!

He is not very bright! He just destroyed his own garden! Not that it would make a difference because well, a blue garden can only get so good so, not a big loss for them.

For us however, it was a huge loss! They destroyed Juliet's mother's tulips! How dare they! Juliet doesn't need anymore grief!

I looked down at Lord Redbrick to see how he would deal with this behavior.

"Attack!" He yelled.

"Counter attack!" yelled Lady Bluebury.

"Counter, _counter_ attack!" he argued. Yeah! You told her!

I looked at Juliet who looked deathly pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"No!" She wailed. "No on need's to get hurt!"

I felt bad for her. Here, her family was being attacked by her true (Doomed) love's family. How tragic!

She looked around in shock. I did too and I saw some blue's throwing berries towards the 'Foxbutt'.

"No!" Paris screamed. He ran down the pedistal towards the plant and got hit by a few blueberries on the way. He fell not far from his creation.

"Paris!" I yelled. I ran to his side. I squirted water on his face to get two blueberries out of his glasses. I was about to kiss him but he saw something and pushed me away. How heroic!

I came back after the berries stopped coming.

"My hero!" I squealed while dropping to his level to give him a hug.

Before I could I heard Benny screaming 'She's gonna blow! Get back! Get back!'

I looked up to see the black, monstrous lawnmower heading directly towards Juliet and… Is that? No! It couldn't be! Gnomeo?

I lost sight of them as the lawnmower hit the pedistal, dust flew everywhere and I was flung away from Paris.

In about 30 seconds I heard a few gnomes's moaning and I got up and ran to Paris to help him get up.

I need to look at the pedistal. I just can't bring myself to. What will I see?

I looked up and saw a pile of boulders, tires, and loose bricks. No…

"No…" said Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury fulfilling my thought's exactly.

Is she…gone? I began to cry so I hugged Paris. Then I heard a sound like bricks falling.

I looked. A hand was poking out. Juliet? Oh hooray!

Oh! That is _not_ Juliet!

"It's okay! I'm okay!" said the mankini gnome. Oh! Just get lost already! No one cares about you!

Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury began to speak but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything; just my own thought's.

Is this my fault? She wouldn't be gone if I had stopped her dad from gluing her! Oh, this _is_ my fault! I'm so sorry Juliet!

"In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki room! In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room! Where the people laugh and the flower's bloom, in the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room!"

Alright! Who turned on the happy music? This is _not_ happy!

I looked up to the pedistal where I couldn't believe my eye's; It was Gnomeo! Wait; I he's okay, what about Juliet?

I looked up again and saw him gasp and bend down, bringing up with him, JULIET! Oh happy day!

I started cheering more than anyone else! My best friend was alive and nothing was my fault! I picked up Paris on my side (He wasn't that heavy).

I looked up at Gnomeo and Juliet and saw them kissing long and hard.

"Cockle doodle doo!" Said the stupid rooster. Ugh! He always interrupts everything!

Well, better get ready for world war 4.

Author's note- I'm not done yet! More to come! Review!


	9. Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!

Author's Note:

Me: DON'T KILL ME!

Everyone: 0_0

Me: Please!

Everyone: Umm. Okay.

Me: PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO D…. Wait. What did you say?

Everyone: Okay.

Me: So you won't kill me?

Everyone: Ummm... no. Why would we?

Me: Because I didn't update in so long!

Everyone: Oh yeah! Well, you better have a good excuse!

Me: I do. Some point in the near future I will be having a surgery and I don't have much time to write between school, homework, church, babysitting and all the check-ups.

Everyone: 0_0. Umm… Well… okay. Just start the story now before you run out of room! Remember the disclaimer!

Me: Okay, okay. Well…. **I DON'T OWN GNOMEO AND JULIET**

**DON'T DO THE STORY FROM TYBALTS, LADY BLUEBURY, LORD REDBRICK, BENNY, SHROOM, FEATHERSTONES OR PARIS'S P.O.V!**

Now to the story…

Nanette's P.O.V (Why do I even write this anymore?)

I was so happy to see that Juliet finally had her big day! At last, her and Gnomeo are Gnome and Wife! EEEKKKKKK!

After the wedding was over and dancing was over, I ran over to Juliet and gave her the biggest hug I could bear.

"Umm, Nanette," Juliet mumbled. "I kinda need to breath."

I let go of her and shot water everywhere as I spoke. "I know, I know. I'm just so happy for you sweetie!"

I gave her another bear hug when Gnomeo and Paris walked over.

Gnomeo started to chuckle and Paris was covering his mouth in effort not to laugh.

"Can I see my bride?" Gnomeo asked as he took Juliet's hand. "Come on! They're starting the dances!"

They walked off leaving Paris and I behind.

I know what you're thinking right now readers! Your think how awkward it must be to be left alone with Paris; But to be honest, I never feel awkward around him! It always seems kinda right!

You know; you haven't heard anything from me since the whole pedistal thing have you? Well, I'll just have you know that Paris and I have been going out for a few months. We both know that we will end up marrying each other at some point; we just haven't made it official with a proposal yet.

"Let's dance!" I yelled while pulling him onto the dance floor where we danced non-stop next to Gnomeo and Juliet.

We danced to countless songs and we had so much fun doing it! I never stopped smiling and neither did anyone else!

We stopped dancing when the music turned off and we heard an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentle gnome's," The voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "All single ladies over to the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet."

I ran over because even though I'm with Paris, the rules say that if you're not married, you're single. But before I ran over I saw Gnomeo and Juliet wink at Paris. I wonder what that's about.

"Ready?" Juliet asked once we were all in place behind to her.

There was a chorus of 'okay's' and 'yep's'. I got ready to leap for the bouquet and I waited for Juliet to turn away from us. But to my surprise she didn't!

Juliet walked up to me and handed me the bouquet. I don't know about anyone else; but I'm pretty sure this is against the rules. I want to play fair in square.

"Hey!" I almost yelled. "That's cheating!"

Juliet started to giggle and I could feel my mouth curve into a confused frown. I looked at the other girls in front of me and they were laughing too!

"What's going on?" I asked.

Juliet smiled and I was more confused than ever. The Juliet took my arm and twirled me around. Then I saw Paris behind me on one knee. I gasped when he began to speak.

"Nanette, I loved you from the second I first laid eye's on you. I want to be able to be with you now and for the rest of my life. I love you now and I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

I was shocked. Not because of the whole marriage thing; I kinda expected that. I mean he actually said that without sputtering. Not that I care or anything; It's cute!

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" I yelled. Everyone started clapping and I picked him up and kissed him as hard as I could manage. I never wanted to let go. Just him and me forever; and that's exactly how it's supposed to be.

Author's Note: How do you think it turned out? Any idea's for the wedding? Review and tell me them!

Next chapter: The Wedding!


	10. The wedding

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is going to be the last chapter for Nanette. 8( On the bright side though, soon we'll be entering Tybalt's mind! (*Shudders*)

I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story! You all have been SOO supportive! So here are my best friends in the world, the reviewers…

Brianna29

GnomeLove

Sparkles McGee

Skirty Girly Loveeeee

Rainbow Flower Power

DebbDebb Mcawesome

Obsessive Gnome Love

PLLs Forever

gnome12345

BandNerd

MissyMES

Thank you all so much! I wouldn't have written this without you!

Now to the story…

Still Nanette's P.O.V (Nothings changed since the first chapter)

"Wake up!"

I yell at the half- asleep Juliet while dragging her out of bed. "Help me get ready!"

You see readers, today is…

MY WEDDING DAY! EEEKKKKK!

"Nanette," Juliet answers me her voice dull instead of merry like it was on _her_ wedding day. "It's only like 5 in the morning."

"I let you sleep in! Consider yourself grateful!" I yell

"Calm down Nanette!" Juliet say's obviously irritated. "Let's go to the red garden. Then we'll get you ready."

She writes a quick note for Gnomeo and leaves it on her side of the bed. Then I lead the way out of the Old Lawrence's garden where Gnomeo and Juliet lived since their wedding 5 months ago. Once at home in the Red Garden, I sit myself down inside the shed and wait for Juliet to start.

"I'm ready!" I almost yell. I am freaking out! I will never be ready for my wedding at this point! Then Paris will be alone at the alter. Oh the horror of it all…

"Nanette," Juliet starts still groggy. "This is your department. I'm not sure what to do so just tell me where to start."

"Just do everything I did to you on your first date!" I command. "You know, minus the paint."

Juliet giggles and goes to get the hose seeing she can't squirt water out of her mouth like I can. Bummer. Her loss.

"There you go." Juliet say's as she sprays me with the hose.

"Too cold!" I shriek. Did she do this on purpose?

"Well it didn't stop you!" Juliet says smirking.

"Whatever!"

She turns off the hose and puts it away. Then she began her search for the leaf blower. Turns out that it was the thing I was sitting on. Sooo…yeah.

Well, Anyway's, after Juliet dries me off, She gets out the duck-tape. Yeesh! I forgot about this part. IT HURTS! Getting ready sure is annoying! I think I owe Juliet an apology!

Before I knew it, we were completely ready! All I need now is that veil!

"I'll get it!" Juliet announces. She is much more awake now. She can actually stand up without wobbling!

As Juliet comes back with the veil, I step in front of the mirror. I do a bunch of poses and its fun! I start off with the disco, them the leapfrog and then the ballerina with a wedgie (A/N: I have absolutely no idea how I thought of that!)

"Here you go." Juliet says as I bend down low enough for her to put the veil on my head. It was my mothers and it is still as stunning as ever! It is snow white with green trim and leaves hanging in the white cloth that covers my face. I wonder what Paris will think!

"You ready girls?" Lord Redbrick asks as he steps in the shed.

"Just about." Juliet answers.

I look in the mirror once again. I really do look nice! I didn't know Juliet had this in her!

"Paris will be at the alter in a minute or two." Lord Redbrick announces. Juliet and I both nod. Lord Redbrick will be walking me down the aisle due to the fact that my own father was sold in a garage sale when I was about 5 years old. Lord Redbrick might as well be my father and I guessed he gave me all the attention and gave Juliet the pedistal! Either way, he was a big part of my life and I'm glad he has a part in my special day.

"Nervous?" Juliet asks me. I shake my head no. She was always so caring towards me and is like my little sister. I could always depend on her. That's why I chose her to be my maid of honor.

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that Paris chose his best man! Believe it or not, it's Gnomeo! The reason is that Gnomeo was very kind towards him and I guess he's the only friend Paris ever had. I don't get it though; Paris is like, the coolest gnome ever! Why wouldn't he have any friends? Oh well; their loss.

"It's time girls!" Lady Bluebury announces while joining Juliet and I in the shed. Lady Bluebury is in charge of all the decorating and I can't wait to see how it looks! Our colors are Green and Red! Like Christmas! "You look wonderful Nanette." Lady Bluebury confirms.

"Thanks!" I say gratefully. "Now let's get out there!" I grab the bouquet, open the door to the shed and start to run but Juliet catches up to me and holds me back.

"You don't need to rush!" She says while laughing. "I promise that even if we walk at a normal pace he'll still be there."

I nod and we _walk_ to the pedistal and the music starts. Juliet walks down the aisle first hand in hand with Gnomeo and they take their positions on either side of Paris, my prince charming. He is shaking and looks nervous. He is sooo cute!

Once I get to the top of the pedistal I hand my bouquet to Juliet and hold Paris's hands.

"Ladies and Gentle-Gnome's" One of the goon gnome's starts. "We gather here today to join Paris and Nanette in their promise of eternal commitment. I believe you have your vows."

Paris and I nod and Paris takes out a piece of paper and starts to read.

"Nanette," He starts. "I will never forget the day I met you. I knew the second that we started talking that there was something special about you. People used to always tell me that I would end up alone and that no one would ever accept me. But you did. You didn't care if others thought I was odd. You looked past all of that and got to know the real me. I got to know you too and when I did, I knew you were the one. I love you and I promise to love you forever."

The whole crowd applauses and I could tell that they were impressed with what he had written. I know his secret though; Gnomeo helped him. I don't care though; it was beautiful just the same.

"Nanette." The goon gnome say's. I know that this is my cue to start my vow.

"Paris," I start. "I have always been a true romantic and I have read every romance novel ever written. I always imagined finally meeting my soul mate. But there is no need to imagine it now. I finally met you and I'm glad I did. I spent all my life trying to help others find true love but I rarely had the chance to find love myself. I didn't need to look though; you were there the whole time. I'm glad I met you and only now can I truly say; I met my night in shining armor."

The crowd clapped for me just as loudly as they had for Paris. I have a secret too. Juliet helped me. I couldn't even spell his name right!

"Please hold hands." The goon gnome orders.

"Paris," He starts. "Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? "

"I do." Paris agrees. My heart leaps.

"Nanette," He continues. "Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answer him. My heart is beating a mile a minute. I can't believe I'm getting married!

"Paris," The goon gnome continues. "Repeat after me: I, Paris, take you, Nanette, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Paris repeats him and I smile bigger than ever.

"Nanette," He continues. "Repeat after me: I, Nanette, take you, Paris, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"May I have the rings?" The goon gnome asks. Gnomeo hands me Paris's ring and Paris my ring. They are both green stone that looks like marble. They have little white diamonds in the middle and green ones on the sides. I can't imagine how much work it was for Paris to make these.

"Paris," The minister says. "Put this ring on Nanette's finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed."

Paris puts the ring on my finger and recites the words beautifully while only sputtering a few times.

"Nanette," The minister continues. "Put this ring on Paris's finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed."

I do so and my heart can't stop beating!

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another."

I have absolutely no idea what that means.

"Inas much as Paris and Nanette have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the Red and Blue gardens, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I pick up Paris and kiss him. I feel like we're kissing forever and the applause never dies down. When we finally pull back, Paris shoots water into the air just like at Gnomeo and Juliet's wedding. I see Gnomeo try to hold back a laugh at that.

We run off the pedistal and head towards the new green lawnmower. It is a tradition that after every wedding, the couple is given a lawnmower. Gnomeo and Juliet chose purple and Paris and I chose green. It really does look nice!

We are both seated on the lawnmower and it starts up. Paris and I wave to all of our friends as we slowly travel around the garden. We ride off towards the sunset and kiss. You might think this is the end of the story readers, but, it is merely the beginning.

Author's Note: I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it!

Don't be upset readers! This is not the death of Nanette's Point of view! This is the birth of Tybalt's! The first chapter will be posted soon.

Coming soon: Mowers and Maddness!

Yours truly,

Alyssa128


End file.
